


"Helping brush their hair after a shower"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [18]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, because I'm weak
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : "Helping brush their hair after a shower"Pairing : Mordred x FrankensteinWords : 1 174
Relationships: Frankenstein's Monster | Berserker of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: Prompt aléatoires [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Kudos: 4





	"Helping brush their hair after a shower"

Mordred soupira lourdement, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour laisser l’eau chaude couler sur son visage. Sa dernière mission avait été épuisante, autant moralement que physiquement, et ses réserves de mana étaient à plat. Et pour couronner le tout, sa chambre avait été ravagée par une fuite d’eau, ou quelque chose comme ça, elle n’avait pas tout compris. Ce qu’elle savait, en revanche, c’était qu’elle ne pourrait pas retourner dans sa chambre avant une bonne semaine. Vraiment une journée de merde. Elle coupa presque rageusement l’eau et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la douche, manquant de glisser sur le carrelage. Putain. C’était pas le moment de se casser quelque chose.

La serviette qu’elle avait préparée avant de se doucher l’attendait sagement sur le bord de l’évier, et elle frotta mécaniquement sa peau pour faire disparaitre chaque gouttelette. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était dormir dans son lit, dans sa chambre, peut-être manger un peu aussi… Et à la place elle se retrouvait à squatter la chambre de Frankenstein. Ca aurait pu être pire, elle le savait. Au moins elle s’entendait à peu près bien avec la petite Berserker, même si elle n’était pas toujours sûre de comprendre ce que celle-ci essayait de dire. Mais elles communiquaient à peu près. Mordred pouvait même se vanter d’être l’une des rares personnes avec qui Frankenstein semblait à l’aise.

Chacun de ses muscles la tiraillait, lui rappelant les premières fois qu’elle s’était entrainée avec une épée. Seigneur, les courbatures qu’elle avait eu après les premières cessions sous la houlette sévère d’Astoria, ou de Gawain… Avec une petite moue pensive, elle enfila le t’shirt trop large que sa Master lui avait acheté et qu’elle avait eu le temps de récupérer dans sa chambre avant qu’on ne lui dise de se trouver un autre endroit pour passer la nuit. Et celles à venir. Elle avait réussi à embarquer quelques vêtements, qu’elle avait empilé dans un sac sans réellement faire attention à ce qu’elle prenait. Au moins elle avait une culotte et son t’shirt, c’était suffisant pour passer la nuit.

Elle en était à se sécher mécaniquement les cheveux quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ne l’avait pas fermé à clef, par pure habitude et aussi parce qu’il n’y avait foncièrement rien à craindre. Elle se foutait pas mal que quelqu’un entre, surtout que le quelqu’un en question avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chances d’être Frankenstein.

-Entre, c’est ouvert.

La petite tête curieuse de Frankenstein se glissa dans l’interstice de la porte désormais entrouverte, son œil doré l’observant avec attention.

-J’ai bientôt fini, annoncé Mordred en démêlant grossièrement ses cheveux aux doigts. Encore désolé de t’emmerder avec tout ça.

Le petit grognement de Fran semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme « ça ne me dérange pas », et Saber esquissa un sourire. Elle aurait été incapable d’expliquer comment elle faisait pour comprendre la petite Berserker. Elle parvenait à plus ou moins déchiffrer ses grognements, et ne se trompait que très rarement. C’était comme ça. Tout comme Achille parvenait à comprendre ce que « disait » Heracles. Sauf que les deux Servants avaient plus ou moins un passé en commun, un lien qui les unissait de leur vivant. Alors que Mordred ne connaissait absolument pas Frankenstein, ne venait même pas de la même époque, pas du même pays (pas vraiment en tout cas)… Et pourtant elle comprenait. Foutrement bizarre.

Un bref grognement attira son attention, et elle tourna la tête vers la petite Berserker qui avait fait un pas dans la pièce pour fouiller sur une étagère, d’où elle tira une brosse à cheveux.

-T’inquiète va, j’en ai pas besoin, s’amusa Mordred avec un petit geste de la main.

-Rrhg… ! articula difficilement Frankenstein en brandissant sa brosse.

La jeune fille lui agrippa soudain le poignet de sa main libre et la traina sans ménagement dans la chambre adjacente. Mordred faillit trébuchée, surprise autant par l’action de Frankenstein que par la force de sa poigne, mais se laissa tirer jusqu’au lit où elle s’assit précautionneusement, observant la Berserker avec un sourcil arqué. Cette dernière tritura un instant la brosse à cheveux, ajustant sa prise sur le manche, avant de sourire. Seigneur, ce sourire…

-Humpf ! marmonna-t-elle fièrement.

-Et donc ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Frankenstein attrapa précautionneusement l’une des mèches de Mordred qui encadrait son visage, la tenant du bout des doigts comme s’il s’était agi de fils d’or.

-Oh, souffla-t-elle en écarquillant sensiblement les yeux.

Elle commençait à comprendre. Elle se sentit rougir, et elle s’écarta brusquement en arrière, les joues en feu.

-T-t-t-t-tu… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

Frankenstein pencha sensiblement la tête avec une petite moue surprise, découvrant sa pupille bleu ciel. Dommage qu’elle ne ramène pas ses cheveux en arrière, ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux… Un doré et un bleu, s’accordant parfaitement avec son visage de poupée et ses cheveux roses. Mordred se gifla mentalement. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça !

La jeune fille muette la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d’essayer d’articuler quelque chose sans réel succès, brandissant fièrement sa brosse. Ah Seigneur, elle souriait… Mordred sut à ce moment précis que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Elle ne gagnerait pas. Et elle n’avait même pas envie de gagner. Les joues rouge brique, elle resta parfaitement immobile alors que Frankenstein s’asseyait calmement en face d’elle, visiblement très fière de son idée et déterminée.

-C’est pas la peine, bafouilla Mordred en rentrant mécaniquement la tête dans les épaules. Je peux le faire… C’est même pas la peine de les démêler…

-Huf, souffla Berserker en gonflant les joues.

-Okay, okay… Comme tu veux…

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle attrapa précautionneusement une mèche encore humide entre ses doigts fins. A la voir comme ça, si on ne savait pas qui elle était, on ne pouvait imaginer qu’elle soit une Berserker. Une Caster, à la limite. Et pourtant Mordred savait que sous cette peau blanche de poupée se cachait une rage furieuse et destructrice qui n’avait rien à envier à Spartacus ou Herakles. Avec un Master digne de ce nom, elle devenait redoutable.

-Tu peux y aller franchement, marmonna Mordred en s’installant en tailleur, les bras croisés. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Hmpf.

Frankenstein se déplaça pour s’installer derrière elle et rassembla méticuleusement les cheveux de Mordred, avant de se mettre au travail. Elle n’allait pas mentir… C’était agréable. La Berserker était beaucoup plus douce et délicate qu’elle et défaisait méticuleusement chaque nœud qu’elle rencontrait. Oui, vraiment agréable… Elle ne l’avouerait pas à voix haute, elle avait trop de fierté pour ça, mais elle était presque prête à laisser Frankenstein la coiffer régulièrement. Presque. S’il n’y avait personne pour le voir, et que personne n’était au courant, pourquoi pas. Ce n’était pas comme si Fran irait le répéter à qui que ce soit… Non seulement parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais aussi parce que c’était le genre de chose auquel elle ne penserait jamais.

-Merci… marmonna Mordred, les joues rouges, tout en fermant les yeux.

-Hm hm.


End file.
